Glorious Dream
by vandalvagabond
Summary: Victoria Dallon visited the Tinker shop, [Wealth of Dreams], a lot. Though she didn't admitted at first, she liked the Tinker who ran the shop. Today, she took a step further. (Worm CYOA SI, AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**To anyone who hates my stories: welcome to fanfiction.**_

_**To anyone who loves my stories: welcome to fanfiction :D**_

_**Oh, just a bit of warning: this story is smut before plot. I guess I'm going back to my roots, eh?**_

* * *

**2011.4.10**

Vicky stared up at the sign in front of the small business in the southeastern corner of the Boardwalk, the busiest location of Brockton Bay in terms of volume, commerce, and tourism.

No one could enter this shop willy-nilly, however. This place belonged to someone very powerful but chose to hide themselves away because they just weren't interested in cape politics.

What they were interested in, however, came through contracts and trade.

"What could a cape offer?" It was actually a legitimate question from TV, magazine, school work, and more.

The owner of the [Shop of Dreams] offered a lot of things. What he doesn't offer are leadership, normal tinkertech, combat service, and intelligence.

What he does offer are far too many and varied to list, but there was a criteria to entering the shop: a potential customer may only see the shop if they desperately want something at the moment that they are in Boardwalk and may only enter the shop if they mean no harm towards anyone inside it, the shop, or the business.

Anyone who attempt to harm the shop cannot enter if they had previously harmed its business, customers, or owner before.

She was a little kid at the time, but she'd heard about this shop. Vicky first found this shop because she had something she desperately wanted, and so, without thinking, she rushed in.

'Can you bring my auntie back to life?!' she'd asked tearfully.

The owner smiled at her. 'Of course, I can. But there's a cost.'

Vicky sighed as she opened the door, remembering exactly what she said.

'Anything!'

The merciless owner of [Shop of Dreams] had her sign a contract, and she signed her name with gusto. The next morning, they found her aunt's grave open and auntie walked back home in her burial clothes, healthy and shocked. Vicky, staring at her crying aunt with the other adults of the family, felt something she hadn't known before then.

Fear.

Despite having felt it, she didn't know why she kept coming back. The owner wasn't the best guy to be around, but he was … nice.

… Okay, there were other reasons why she came back.

Almost like clock, she came to his shop every available Saturday. She didn't have a boyfriend or anything. She knew the owner had something to do with her near habitual return to his shop, yet when she didn't feel like it, she never stayed for more than an hour, but on some days, she would spend her entire day here, watching the owner makes some of the commissioned items his customers wanted, browsing through the goods he displayed for the first timers, and even bothering him when he was busy.

The owner, who had been reading the latest edition of "Capes Abound" magazine, looked up. "Oh, if it ain't Victoria~!" he sing-sang, his eyes glancing at her bouncing skirt.

She wrinkled her nose in irritation. If there was one thing that bothered her, then it was the fact that this man, who had to be over thirty years old at the minimum, never looked older. He never got facial hair, he never grew hair period, and his skin was always that smokey blue.

Yes, he was a Case 53 but without the amnesia. Apparently, he remembered everything about his past but adamantly refused to tell her how he came to be a Case 53.

She walked passed the homey wooden interior designed everything in his front room and walked around his counter.

Then she plopped himself down on his lap and twisted her torso around. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in for a kiss. He leaned down and kissed her.

She hummed in her satisfaction of getting what she wanted.

This … was unfortunately what she came here for.

Back when she was a little kid, she just liked all of the pretty little baubles he would show her. Starting last year, however, she had been wanting something more exciting.

For some odd reason, she decided that her friend, the owner of [Wealth of Dreams] was the perfect person to experiment with.

They broke the kiss and grinned at each other.

"Hey, Alan," she said playfully, her irritation gone in an instant.

"Hey, Vicky," he replied.

"What have been up to?"

He snorted. "This again?"

"Come on, Alan. Just go along with it."

"... Doing what an old man do."

"That's right, you're an old man!" she laughed.

"Seriously, Vicky. I'm only thirty years old. Still in the prime of my life."

"Nuh uh, you're an old man. You made me sign a marriage contract and everything."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't a marriage contract; it was a return contract. You just had to come back every Saturday to keep me company an-"

She placed a finger on his lips.

"Just. Go along. With it."

Then she took off her finger with a victorious smile.

He just sighed but the light in his eyes didn't seemed to mind.

"I made you sign a marriage contract," he grumbled out the "play."

"And then your handsome self bewitched me."

"Yes. I did. You certainly liked it when I handed you your first bottle of Beautification."

She huffed. "It didn't do anything except a little bit of touch-up!"

"Because you were already beautiful three years ago when you came to visit me," he said smoothly without missing a beat.

"Some might call you a pedophile for that."

"Well, you're legal now, aren't you? Just like you asked, I didn't date anyone because, oh how did it go?"

"Nuh uh, you don't get -" she tried to stop him., pushing her arms to the front and trying to grab his mouth.

He ducked underneath her assault despite her sitting on his lap, and did it while making it look easy. "You were like 'if this is, like, the things you, like, get me all the time, then I, like, am going to marry you!'"

She knew she was blushing. "I was going through a phase with my words!"

"Uh huh. Then you dragged your mom in here."

She stopped and winced. "I… may have overgone with that stunt."

"Yes. She wrecked over one million dollars worth of goods."

Vicky winced again. "She apologized…!" she whined, defending her mom feebly.

"While glaring daggers at me and with her parahuman powers still active."

"But you forgave her."

"Because you told me to forgive her."

"Exactly! You didn't seduce me, I seduced you!"

A pause.

Vicky withered a bit. "I… thought it sounded better than it does."

Instead of laughing at her, Alan wrapped both of his blue arms around her waist and turned her around so that instead of hanging both of her legs on one side of his, she was straddling him with each of her leg on each side and facing him.

"But you are totally right," he said solemnly. "You went from a stranger to a darling."

She huffed and tossed her chin sideways. After a moment of ignoring him, she looked back at him.

"... You really didn't see anyone else?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I work here twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, three-hundred sixty-five days a year. It's been that way for a whole decade now, Vicky."

"Yeah, right after you plowed through Boston's Teeth."

Alan hummed before pulling her in closer and placed the side of his between her well endowed breasts.

"And I came here, set up my shop, and met you for the first time. My first customer. My first friend."

"I'm your girlfriend," she chastised even as she wrapped her own arms around his head, neck, and back. "... Are you sure you don't want to join New Wave? I mean, it'll make mom more accepting of you."

"I'm sure. I'm not interested in cape politics and unnecessary fighting."

She smacked him in the back, but between his Brute back and her Brute hand, the only thing that happened was a booming crack of unstoppable force hitting an immovable object ringing out around the shop.

"It is not unnecessary! You could've removed all of the gangs by yourself. I'll bet my virginity on that!"

His slow rhythmic caressing of her waist and back abruptly stopped. He lifted his back up and stared her in her eyes, which was surrounding a freshly blushing face as she realized what she just said.

"No betting yourself. You're mine."

It was a statement, a declaration. It was …

Vicky didn't know how to put it in English. When he said it like that, it was like feeling an absolute declaration. There was a power behind his words that he never showed her, and she only got to glimpse it in the rare moments of his seriousness.

This was what she came to fear. That power that made her, the next Alexandria, tremble before him when she had returned to this very shop the day after he resurrected her aunt.

She knew him as Alan Marris, but to the world, he was the greatest Tinker to have ever come out of New England, nay the entire East Coast. The only other Tinkers that were on his level were Hero and Dragon.

Vicky yelped when she found his room temperature cooled hand slithering underneath her shirt and up her back.

"Mine."

"Okay, okay!" she shouted frantically.

He smiled and placed his head back down at the top of her chest.

"Hmm."

"Argh," she grunted in exasperation even as she kept her arms around him. "You brute."

"Just like you."

"Hey, you're supposed to call me a beauty!"

"I thought we established that."

"Yes, but you're su- EEK!"

D-Did he just kiss her b-b-b-boob?!

"Alan?!"

He looked up, ignoring her thumping heart.

"You wear a shirt that shows so much cleavage, Vicky. You're seducing me like always, so I just kissed you."

Her mouth opened, closed, and opened, and closed.

"Y-You're not supposed to do anything until w-we…"

"Yes?"

"... I'm not going to say it?"

"Then should I?"

She wiggled her body forward, trying to keep him off of her chest. "Hell no! You're going to make it sound crass and dirty!"

"Then you say it."

"W-No!"

"Why not?"

"B-Because it's embarrassing!"

He blinked lazily, but by this point, Vicky had pushed herself all the way … to his chest. Instead of Alan laying his head on her chest, now she was laying the side of her head on his.

Alan just hummed as he leaned back, holding her tightly in his embrace.

"For a girl that grew up near New York City and Boston, you're oddly easy to fluster with a few words about sex."

She bit the insides of her mouth.

"B-Because I want it t-to be special."

They embraced each other like that.

"So today was your birthday… and coincidentally not a Saturday." 'You're legal and you came here on your own two feet,' she translated.

"Y-Yeah."

"Are you here to make it official?" he asked. His voice was so… deep and calm and -.

She blushed and fidgeted a little.

He opened his arms up and grabbed her by the shoulders. Lifting her up a little as he straightened himself, he stared right into her eyes with his brown iris and black sclera. "Victoria, I don't do casual."

She stared at him.

"I have a condition," she muttered, a little bit embarrassed and scared about what she was going to ask.

"Ask away," he said solemnly.

"... Be a hero with me."

He stared at her before he smiled. "Then we can make it official?" he asked.

She felt her face become hotter as she nodded.

Yeah, she really liked the idea of being boyfriend-girlfriend with Alan, but there was bound to be problems if Alan continued to be a rogue. She wanted to help people, but Alan … he sold things to villains.

"I accept. If I can be your boyfriend, then being a hero is something I can compromise," he said with a big smile, and she felt like melting on the inside.

Poof.

She blinked when she saw smoke suddenly pop up around her, but since Alan didn't move, she didn't. The smoke cleared away soon, and her eyes widened when she saw … another Alan?!

"Uh-?" she uttered, completely flabbergasted. She looked at the Alan that was holding her. "I thought you were a Tinker!"

Alan tutted as he stood up with her somehow shifting in his arms so that she was now being bridal carried? Huh? How did that happen?!

"I always said I am more than a Tinker," he replied as he walked away from the counter and the "clone" took place of the original. He made his way deeper into his shop, far deeper than he had any right to because she knew that the building his shop was surrounded by was no more than fifty yards from the entrance of his storefront, and he'd walked at least thrice that! "And if you're going to be my girlfriend, then you'll learn more about me. For now, I want something else, though. Something I've been looking forward to for the last two years."

She blushed.

"U-Umm umm you don't mean that right? W-We're not going to be doing that right now, right?" she pleaded. She wasn't ready for this!

Then they stood before a door, and he pushed the door and entered with her still in his arms.

Her head turned around and her eyes widened. It was a room she'd never been in before.

It was painted a cool green and yellow, two large drawers, a closet, a desk and chair, and … a bed.

"A-Alan? I-I have to be home s-soon!" she squeaked.

"I can dilate time for us if we need to," he replied casually as he set her down on the bed.

Her heart pounded inside her chest. "Wait, wait-!" she said loudly as she tried to sit up, but he leaned in and touched his forehead to hers. With him so close to her face, she stopped and stared with wide eyes into his.

"I want this," he whispered. "Will you give it to me?" he asked.

Her lips quivered and she heard her heart pounding in her ears.

She squeezed her eyes shut, not knowing what to do. She felt Alan's hands on her side, roaming down to her thighs. Her chest felt tight.

"A-Alan..." she whimpered. Oh God, did she just whimper?! What should she do?!

She suddenly felt his lips on her, and she kissed him back.

Oh God, she was scared!

He broke the kiss so quickly. "Please," he growled, throatily.

She quivered underneath him.

Unsure as she was …

Would she regret not doing it now? She knew that he wanted her. She wanted him.

Did she have anything to regret?

I-If she said no, would he be hurt?

She opened her eyes and stared into his eyes.

He could see just how much he wanted her right here, right now.

Did… she want him too?

…

"Okay," she gulped. "P-Please be gentle."

He smiled, and leaned to kiss her again. She let herself be caught in his lips, and she kissed back as he pushed her down to the bed. Her head and back was completely flat on the bed now.

His hands stopped caressing her thigh and reached up. Both of them grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her boobs. She whimpered into his mouth.

Alan then grabbed her skirt and pulled it off in one fluid motion.

Then he broke the kiss again and she saw him hovering over her. He straightened himself and pulled his shirt off.

She found herself staring all over him. He didn't have that dreamy six-pack or anything like that, but there was a definite chiseled muscles along his arms and chest.

Then he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down.

Her eyes widened when she saw his prick.

'That's supposed to fit in me?!' she screamed mentally in panic.

"M-maybe this was a bad idea, Alan!" she squeaked as he grabbed her panties. He grabbed her legs together, and pulled her panties off.

Skirtless, panty-less, her belly exposed, and only her boobs covered by her bra, she felt exposed. No, she was exposed.

He leaned back down and kissed her, and she eagerly kissed him back. She felt his hands reach down and push her legs aside, and she shut her eyes close shut in trepidation.

Then she felt it.

H-His prick rested against herself, but she didn't dare to open her eyes.

"Vicky," he called her with that deep baritone voice of his. "Look at me, Vicky?"

Se slowly opened her eyes and looked at him in the eyes.

"I love you."

She felt tears building in her eyes. "I-I love you, too."

His prick slid back and then pushed at her opening. His right hand guided his prick while his left hand pinned her right hand to the bed.

Her free left hand gripped the bed as she quivered.

She bit her lip as she felt him enter her, and mewled as she felt him slide deeper and deeper into her.

"Shh…" he coo'ed her as he leaned down and wrapped himself around her. Her own arms wrapped around his neck and wide back.

Vicky breathed shallowly through her mouth as she felt just a bit of pain as Alan dug deeper and deeper into her. She gasped when she felt his prick reach the deepest part. She quivered underneath him.

Then he moved.

She moaned as he pulled out, and yelped when he slammed back into her.

"A-Alan!" she moaned out hoarsely as he pumped in and out of her. Her knees were by her ribs with how he was pounding into her. Trying to wrap herself around him too just to feel more of him, she pressed her legs that were in the air to his sides, and squeezed.

Had this been anyone else, her Brute rating would have had her legs slice through the body like a messy lasagna, but it didn't.

As Alan pounded into her and she yelled out her ecstasy, she remembered one of the reasons why she decided to experiment with this man and not anyone else. He was the only Brute she knew who didn't wear a mask.

God, that sounded patheti-!

Vicky felt her lips getting caught by Alan's lips, and she moaned into his mouth. She opened her eyes and saw his eyes staring already. She felt her lips quirk while kissing, and she closed her eyes.

She felt herself grow tighter inside and -!

"A-Alan, I-I-I'm gonna c-cum!" she whimpered frantically as her hips began to move back and forth in rhythm to his thrusts. "A-Alan, Alan-!"

She squeezed, but Alan was stronger. He easily pushed her legs apart and pulled himself out. Vicky moaned as she felt herself climaxing. Her vision whitened out for a split second before colors came back in blotches. Then she felt … hot liquid splattering on her stomach.

She loosened her embrace and looked down. There was white jizz on her stomach, and she stared at them for a few moments. She gulped.

'W-Would I have become pregnant if Alan shot his things into me?' she thought before tilting her head back and laying on the bed, still riding the high down.

Alan straightened himself, sitting on the bed while she kept herself laying down.

"You're beautiful, Victoria," he said, and she felt her stomach flutter.

She looked at him and grinned, sweaty and tired despite how short it must have been.

"You're pretty handsome yourself, Alan," she coo'ed. She slowly pushed herself up from the bed and stared down. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw how stiff and throbbing his member was. "Wow," she muttered with a blush.

"Haha," he just laughed at her reaction.

She glared at him once before huffing. "Are you holding yourself back?" she asked. "I can take it, you know."

He quirked an eyebrow before there were multiple poofs and smokes surrounded her. Suddenly, she was surrounded by five Alans, all of whom were standing naked with their throbbing members.

"If I really let go Victoria, then it'll be a one-man gangbang for you."

Her wide eyes looked around in shock before she shuddered. "I-I don't think I'm ready for that."

Alan snapped his finger, and all of the clones disappeared in poofs.

Vicky stared at him with wide eyes and he just laughed at her! She frowned and slapped him on the shoulder without holding back. There was a loud "thoom" of her open palm slapping his shoulder. It sounded less like skin on skin and more like an iron beam striking a giant metal bell without the ringing. "Asshole!" she hissed.

Alan just hummed. "Is that where you want it next time?" he asked playfully. "Sure!"

She squawked when he jumped her.

Less than a minute, she was screaming her ecstasy as he rammed her.

* * *

True to his words, he did dilate time for them when he entered his bedroom. Apparently, that was a feature built into his room because he wanted to spend less time sleeping.

Vicky knew she spent more than an hour just rutting away with Alan but when they came out after showering, no more than ten minutes had passed.

"That's handy," she remarked as she floated an inch off the floor. She wasn't sure about walking right now.

Alan hummed as he escorted her out of the shop, grabbing a vial of something … and then walked out with her.

She stared at him. "You… never leave your shop," she said in shock.

True to her words, people were now staring at Alan and the shop that was suddenly visible to all.

"I made a compromise with you, Vicky," he replied with a confident smile. "You wanted me to be a hero, so I will be. That means coming out of my shell."

She gawked at him.

Then she jumped up to him and kissed him. He spun her around and then when they broke the kiss, she laughed.

This was the best day of her life.

"Let's go see my family!" she said excitedly, grabbing his hand and floating up. He smiled … and began to float up too. Her eyes widened in surprise before she pouted. "Damnit, Alan! What can't you do!"

"A lot," he replied cheekily before they flew off.

They flew at a leisurely pace to her house, and we came to a feather-falling step in front of the doorsteps. Vicky opened the door with her usual exuberance, and came face to face with her mom.

"Why are you with him?" she bit out.

Vicky didn't stumble back but she was taken aback.

"H-He's my boyfriend."

There was a pause before mom exploded.

"He's not right for you!" mom shouted.

"I get to decide who's my boyfriend!" she shouted.

"That man is a villain!"

"Mom-!"

Alan hugged her from behind and steadied her hands.

"It's alright," he said gently. "You don't have to fight with your mom over this." Instead, he pushed his hand into his pocket and brought out a vial. It was the same vial he grabbed on his way out of the shop.

"What is that?" mom asked Alan.

"Status Restoration Potion," he replied casually. "Any kind of physical disease can be cured by this, though the scars they left behind cannot be healed by it. What is depression if not a physical disease where there is a significant hormonal imbalance?"

Mom and she just stared at the vial in surprise.

"I know that you don't like me. You made that very clear last time we saw each other," I spoke. "But Vicky and I are together, and I just want you to accept that. Consider this to be my peace offering."

Mom just stared at the vial before snatching it off of his hands. "This isn't over."

Alan just smiled with his head on Vicky's shoulder. "So you say."

Vicky felt a headache come.

"Mom's going to be fighting you a lot, isn't she?" she asked.

Alan shrugged. "I don't mind."

She giggled a little.

* * *

**Worm CYOA v.3 Revised  
****Standard **5  
**Case-53**: 2.4 meters tall, smoky blue skin, black sclera, lack of body hair 7  
**Without a Map**: Middle of Teeth hideout 9  
**Wanted**: Gesellschaft, CUI, Protectorate 15  
**Pint-Sized** 16  
**Man of Mystery** 15  
**Special Snowflake** 14  
**FOR WANT OF A NAIL**: NO ENTITIES 13  
**FOR WANT OF A NAIL**: Being dropped in the 2000's 12  
**Apprentice**: Force Adept+ (Star Wars Tinker) 9  
**Apprentice**: Naruto Jutsu+ (Ninjutsu) 6  
**Apprentice**: Thaumaturgy 4  
**Crossover**: Amanomahitosu (Overlord (Maruyama))


	2. Chapter 2

Alan Marris.

Even to this day, Armsmaster felt complicated about the man, because Alan was everything Armsmaster wished to be and would loathe to be.

Tinker Marris was an unmasked Tinker who began his career in 2001, busting the Teeth's Boston cell with gusto. He made his way to Brockton Bay and fought the E88 multiple times before finally settling down … somewhere. It was at this point that he also unmasked himself.

Now, unmasking might mean something to most capes but Alan Marris was a Case-53; he never had an identity to begin with.

On top of that, Marris did something to prevent Thinkers from finding where he was. It was like he disappeared into the thin air. The only thing the Protectorate had been sure about during Marris's first year as a cape was the fact that he seemed to possess a variety of powers and a knack of disappearing to thin air. This became even more so when he apparently set up shop in Boardwalk itself yet no one could find his "shop."

No radio wave, no light, no smell, no air depressions, no alteration to dimensional fabric. Nothing everywhere.

Yet there were always people who reported stumbling into his shop, [Wealth of Dreams], and meeting the man.

And the things he offered…

Colin glanced at the ring on his left index finger, which shone dimly in the lab's overhead lights. The Ring of Sustenance Colin wore was one of nine rings Marris gifted to the Protectorate ENE. It removed the need for food, water, and sleep (though the last of them was debatable as long duration without sleep caused mental issues). The Protectorate spent over a year just trying to find its secrets, and to this day, no one cracked it.

The Ring, however, was the least of the awesome tinkertech Marris created. The most heinous thing Marris released (Colin didn't doubt for a second that Marris had worse things in store) was an addictive combat booster of unknown make that empowered a parahuman's power. It allowed former Protectorate hero, Carval (Brute 4/Mover 2/Striker 2) to punch way above his weight class (Brute 8/Mover 4/Striker 6).

The problem?

Carval became addicted to the drug and went through extreme measures to buy more of it.

The Protectorate, after confining Carval, tried to arrest Marris but no one could arrest a man that they couldn't find. Instead, they set up a quarantine over the Boardwalk so that no one would enter his shop on accident, thus depriving him of customers and income flow.

Marris countered this by somehow pulling people from neighboring cities, and also from cities as far as Washington D.C., to his shop before sending them back when they finished their purchases.

In the end, they "requested" Marris to stop making the drug and he did.

Less than a month after he stopped making that drug, he began to sell Necklace of Flight.

In bulk.

E88 stole one shipment, and there was, for a month, platoon of flying Neo-Nazis decked out in Nazi Germany SS uniform.

He didn't like thinking about the man.

But he had to today because a new issue had cropped up with Alan Marris at the center of it.

Yesterday, Victoria Dallon openly stepped out of [Wealth of Dreams] with Alan Marris in tow. And they more or less proclaimed being in a relationship together.

This … this was the most headache inducing issue. His first instinct was to ignore their relationship and bring Marris in for questioning and sale of tinkertech, an illegal act, but Director Piggot forbid him from doing so.

Why?

The PRT could not be seen going against a smaller but very famous independent New Wave, and an attack on Marris, as the Thinker Tank noted mere hours ago, would incite a break in New Wave, and that would lead to instability in a region that had been traditionally guarded by New Wave. The gangs would see a crack in the armor of the New Wave - PRT cooperation and move to take advantage. The Thinker Tank, while it couldn't plot Marris, could certainly plot Victoria Dallon, and the PRT as a whole had a higher chance of inviting Marris to talk.

In essence, it would cause trouble greater than the value of just simply asking Marris.

So that's what he did because it was more efficient, even if it gave him a headache.

Standing in front of [Wealth of Dream]'s store counter, Colin came as Armsmaster to deliver a message to Alan Marris. It was to show that PRT and Protectorate ENE was serious about the message. It was also between two patrol routes that Armsmaster made today, so it was efficient as well.

"Alan Marris." The shop owner looked at him with a smile but didn't say anything. It was as if he expected this visit and was mocking the Protectorate. Seeing as the man didn't seem to want to speak, Colin continued. "Director Piggot of PRT ENE wishes to meet with you. Are you available tomorrow at 2:30 pm?"

Marris blinked with that infuriatingly bland smile still on his face. "Sure," he responded slowly. "So your director will come to me?"

"It would be better if you came to the PRT ENE headquarters."

He didn't want to stand here and talk with this man. He had better things to do than deal with him.

"... Sure."

Colin nodded. "Please arrive by 2 o' clock at the PRT ENE headquarters lobby." Then he left.

He had a patrol route to finish for the day, and then he could finally go back to tinkering.

* * *

Dean Stansfield.

The owner of the Stansfield Holdings, the most net profitable company in all of New Hampshire since the late 90's. A genius and a smooth socialite at the young age of eighteen.

And an unknown parahuman.

Out of all descriptions, he considered the last one to be the most exciting part of his life. Shortly after his father died in an accident, he inherited not only the family business but also his father's most secret purchase: Cauldron vials.

It was a secret among the elite that there existed an organization that sold their services and goods, particularly that of superpower in vials. Dean was roughly aware of this, and thus he knew exactly what he was looking at when he found the vials.

As the inheritor of all things his father held, he also inherited the contact his father had with Cauldron. It was easy enough to get into contact with them once he provided the necessary code phrases.

From them, he learned that his father bought three vials.

Dean only had two. It didn't take him long from that information that his father may have been a parahuman for a short time before his death. It would explain how he had become a victim to Hookwolf of all people, who was rumored to be not only in the employee of Kaiser of Empire Eighty Eight but also Medhall.

Stansfield Pharmaceutical was still a big rival, operating mostly deeper inland. If father had indeed become a parahuman, then it would have given the E88 an opening to rid themselves of a competitor without causing too much issue.

Dean promised himself that if there was an opening, then he would return the favor not because he wanted to avenge his father (he did want vengeance but it was the secondary priority) but because removing E88 would ensure a safer world for him.

Still, he had two vials and learned from Cauldron that both of them were vials classified as C3P4V8.

C3: Classification 3, meaning stable. P4: Power 4, meaning on a scale of 1 through 10, 10 being very powerful, it was a moderate power. V8: Versatility 8. On the same scale as Power, it was very versatile.

It took Dean a month after learning all of this to down that one of the two vials.

Since then, he had been using his newfound power for the benefit of his family and business. His power, Emotion Wavelength, allowed him to see emotions in colors only he could see as a silhouette around a person and fire a blast that had emotions attached to it.

He already bought out most of the smaller pharmaceuticals in New England north of Boston, leaving only Medhall as his rival. He bided his time, gathering information about E88's connection to Medhall, which he will use at the right time.

For now, he was playing, enjoying the luxuries of his inheritance and his power. Particularly, he enjoyed the teeanger who was sucking away at his dick while looking up at him. Although her lips were stained white with his ejaculates, she continued to bob her head even as she gagged because that's what he told her to do.

He learned of her through his network of informants in the city, one of whom was a high schooler who thought that he was reporting the horrid situation at Winslow High School to a news outlet. Dean learned about a girl being bullied by three popular girls. He checked her out, and found her to be his liking.

So he flexed a little of his muscles. He contacted the school district, not the school, and made sure that the three bullies got suspended. He used that suspension as a time to approach the girl, catching her off guard a month before winter vacation. He made himself relateable to her. He made her feel better about herself. He made sure to give her a way to contact him, telling her how he enjoyed her company.

Of course, the suspended girls returned and bullied the girl with a vengeance.

To no surprise, she sought him out.

She was vulnerable, so he took advantage of her. With a simple blast that had no force, he induced heavy lust into her. Made her want to touch him.

He pulled her in, kissed and touched her. Made her feel good. Made her feel wanted.

Then, in a series of unfortunate events, her dad died when Empire Eighty-Eight attacked his workplace.

Orphaned, alone, and weak, she turned to him to save her.

And he did.

He saved her house, he paid for her dad's funeral, and he took her into his own home.

Finally, everything was ready. She was vulnerable.

So he took her to his bedroom and fucked the daylight out of her. Again and again and again and again.

Taylor Anne Hebert was his.

He moaned as he felt the climax coming, and gripped her hair as a handle and pulled her in. Her eyes widened behind her glasses and she slapped his inner thigh as she gagged.

Then he came into her mouth, and she gagged. Slowly, her face began to turn blue.

He watched her for a few more moments before he let her off, and she fell back onto the bedroom carpet. She coughed, holding her throat.

Dean grinned maliciously as he moved off the bed and knelt down on the carpet. He pulled her legs apart, and lined himself up. With a single push, he pushed her vagina apart with his dick and reached deep into her. He leaned forward and then hovered over her, pulling her ass up with him, and pinned her wrists with his hands. Then he moved quickly, pleasuring himself with her. Taylor moaned as he pumped her while pinning her down, and began to mutter incoherently in her sexual high.

Dean groaned as he felt her vagina quiver and tighten around him, and he pounded into her vagina mercilessly.

He loved the way her eyes rolled back whenever he fucked her. She was malleable and pleasurable to fuck-!

"Dean, Dean-!" Taylor moaned like the well-trained pet that she was. "Oh God, Dean! I'm cumming, I'm cumming again!"

She screamed as she came again, and Dean felt her already tight vagina coil around his dick like an iron grip. Lubricated as it was with their juices, he continued to pump her without a problem.

"I'm gonna die, Dean! Imma cum-!" Taylor shouted and yelled, mewled, and begged.

He flipped her around, planting her face into the carpet and wrapped his arms around her chest, grabbing her budding boobs in each of his hands. He twisted her nipples, eliciting screams of pleasures from Taylor.

He pounded faster and faster, and Taylor began to just moan and groan, unable to speak from the waves of pleasure rocking her body.

Dean grinned. He wanted her to go over the moon in her high. He wanted her to know explicitly that she was his and for her body to acknowledge that. He used his power and blasted her right in the chest again and again with pleasure-packed blasts, and she gasped and quivered in his embrace.

Then he slammed into her one last time and ejaculated into her.

"D-Dean, Imma b-b-be p-p-pregnant," Taylor moaned.

Wordlessly, he flipped her around and then straightened himself.

Pregnant, huh?

He imagined a pregnant Taylor, sniffling and begging for more with her round belly.

He stared at Taylor's nearly comatose form and realized he would very much like to see Taylor pregnant.

Ignoring her pleas to stop, he began to pump her again, intent on impregnating the girl he'd come to like.

* * *

**A/N: In Which Dean is no longer Gallant but a ruthless conglomerate villain fucking a submissive non-Skitter Taylor.**

**A/N 2: In Which Armsmaster is no different from before.**


	3. Chapter 3

My name was, is, and will be Alan Marris. It was the name given to me by my parents, and I have no intention of changing that.

I am also a parahuman by the generosity of a powerful entity. I came to Bet earlier than the start of canon, but that's alright. I made it out alive of some sticky situations and made myself a good home and business. Though most didn't know it, I was powerful but I kept to myself. It was why even though I told Vicky that I wasn't going to hide anymore, I pulled up the dimensional scattering veil over my shop again before I left to see the feds.

No need to cause more trouble than it was worth, because leaving it wide open like that was just asking for trouble whether it was from E88, ABB, Merchants, or Coil.

* * *

When I stared at her, it was quite obvious.

She obviously couldn't help herself. Vicky smiled carelessly with her arms wrapped around one of Alan's arms, making their way from the PRT ENE headquarters. People looked at them, thought quite a few people who were looking at me nervously.

"So so so!" she said excitedly. "This is our first ever date?"

"It is," I said, planting brief kiss on her forehead. "I was surprised to find you waiting for me, though. How did you learn about that?"

She pouted. "The PRT always does something like what they did to you, and you're not exactly a normal cape," she pointed out. "You've been around for years."

I smiled. Maybe because of the Brute portion of her parahuman power and how she went about in costume that accentuated her femininity, people thought that she was dumb. She wasn't. She was a smart and capable woman who was attending college courses for parahuman studies on top of managing her current high school classes. Her grades, as she always liked to brag to me, were top notch, placing her well within the one percentile academically, and even before she got her powers, she was a very active basketball player.

Her ability to deduce where I would be by analyzing my impact on Brockton Bay cape scene was also a testament to her smarts.

But then again, she was still called Collateral Damage Barbie in this timeline of Earth Bet, and not many people see the person beneath the name, unfortunately.

I was glad to have gotten the chance to get to know her better early.

"I want to show you all around the Boardwalk!" she said gleefully. "You were always cooped up in your shop, so I never got to take you around."

"I don't exactly have employees, Vicky," I replied even as she made me sound like a loner.

… Except she was right in what she was implying; I was a loner.

"You could have used whatever those clone thingy was," she countered my point. "Don't try to escape from this, Alan."

"I'm not," I said as I raised my free hand up in a show of surrender. "Where do you want to go first?"

She hummed for a while as we walked down the street, moving away from the PRT ENE headquarters and moving closer to my shop, which was at the edge of the Boardwalk.

"Hmm, I want to take you around for clothes! You never change your clothes. I'm actually surprised they don't have that old cloth smell."

"I have twelve sets of these," I said, gesturing to my plain gray button-up long sleeve shirt and pair of straight jeans.

"And that's stupid!" she jammed my side lightly even as she looked up at me with a pouty glare. "You need more variety!"

"I have a variety of products, thank you very much."

"Alan!"

"Fine, fine," I said in resignation, and she grinned happily immediately.

She walked up ahead, sliding her hands down from where she held me at the arm until she was holding my hand. Ignoring the looks of the people around us, she laughed. "Then let's go!"

I just smiled as I let her drag me along.

* * *

By the time our first date ended, it was night and we were in front of my shop again. Vicky looked embarrassed and I raised an eyebrow. "Did you plan this?" I asked her as I opened the front door with my back, pushing the unlocked door in without any trouble while I kept the bags and boxes of purchases safe in my hold.

"Maybe," she replied with a nervous grin as she followed me in.

The clone sitting at the counter looked up, saw, and walked up to me. I gave the clones all of our bags, and it went elsewhere dutifully to find the clothes, hats, jackets, boots, and shoes their rightful places.

I looked around. Because I was using Ninjutsu Shadow Clones to man the shop, I wouldn't get their memories until they popped. I took a cursory glance to see what may have been sold since I went to that meeting and came back with Vicky in tow.

I raised an eyebrow when I noticed that there were only four Rings of Sustenance instead of six.

"What are you looking at?" Vicky asked as she popped up from behind me to stand a little off to the side in my line of sight.

"Just wondering who bought the rings," I said as I gestured to the rings.

She looked at the ring I was looking at, and then the other rings on the stand along with the showcase holding the Rings of Sustenance.

"What's all this?" she asked. "I mean, I recognize that one. Halbeard had it when he wasn't in his armor," she said while pointing to one of the Ring of Sustenance.

"Makes food and sleep unnecessary."

She snapped her head to me with wide eyes. "Seriously?!" she blurted loudly. "Can I have one?!"

I hummed. "Well, sure. But I think you're going to need something else to what we're going to do tonight."

She looked at me quizzically. "What are we going to do… Oh." Her face lit up in a blush.

I chuckled as I reached for the rings beneath the shelf with the RoS, and pulled out a dark copper ring with Eihwaz runes etched into it. "This here is the Lesser Ring of Endurance," I said as I gently pulled her hand up. I fit the ring over her index finger, and she stood there, staring and blushing at the ring in her index finger.

"Uh uh uhm."

Despite her combat experience and smarts, Vicky was still a teenager new to romance. Me putting a ring on her finger must have been very close to what she was imagining her wedding day could be like.

She looked up at me with her chin tilted down, sneaking a glance before looking away when our eyes met.

"We're going to have s-s-s-" She gulped. "...sex?" she whispered.

I grinned as I pulled her hand up, the one with the ring, and kissed her knuckles.

"I think we'll be doing a lot of it."

"Uh, A-Amy said n-not to do it t-too much," she stuttered out in her nervousness.

"Amy?" I paused. "Your sister?"

"Yup," she said with a nod. "She's amazing!" Already, she forgot about her embarrassment. "She even told me that -." The blush came back. "Umm… Yeah, she told me that if you did … do it inside of me, I might have become pregnant."

I nodded slowly.

I mean, I was ready. I had a stable and safe environment to have a family, and if need be, then I could protect the shop/house further to make nuke bunkers weep because of their inferiority.

There was a reason why I chose to nap Amanomahitosu, a high-end crafter with access to nigh impossible items from Maruyama's Overlord, from the get-go as one of my powers.

But something made me think that Vicky wasn't quite ready. She was energetic, cheerful, and powerful. She wanted to see more of the world and even travel. She wanted to help people.

Having a kid?

It would put an end to that if not cripple her ability to do so, because Vicky was not that kind of a woman. She wanted to help people, but family came first.

"Did you start to take pills, then?" I asked her.

She laughed a little. "I don't have to do that when I have Amy! I just asked her to make my ovaries stop making eggs."

"Hmm."

Amy. I would have to talk with the girl later. I knew that Vicky's power was no different, and the fact that Vicky didn't have a boyfriend before me was also a thing. If Amy still received Vicky's aura like she did in canon, then I would have to help her if not for her sake then for Vicky's sake.

"Does that mean we could go wild?" I asked her as I pulled her in.

She looked up at me with wide eyes as I led her away from the front room.

"I- I guess?" she squeaked out.

I didn't even bother carrying her to my bedroom this time. I used my Ring of [Wealth of Dreams], my analog to the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, and brought both of us to my bedroom instantly.

Her eyes widened and she looked around before she snapped back to me.

"You can teleport too?!"

"Vicky," I crooned as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "There's very little I can do. I just didn't care to."

With that, I brought my lips down on hers and kissed her. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, pushing her face up towards me.

This time, I didn't bother going through the normal motions of removing her clothes like I did last time. I had a Gamer-lite in my hands, and I used it. I opened my Inventory (also from Amanomahitosu) and just stripped Vicky by removing her clothes from her. In less than a second, she stood in the room with me, and both of us were only in our underwears.

She squeaked cutely, and I grinned. I swept her up and walked to the bed, placing her down.

Then, with a touch of my hand in one smooth motion through her bra, her panty, and to my boxers, we were left nude with only her Lesser Ring of Endurance and my Greater Ring of Endurance.

I laid her down, only to pull her ass up to my crotch, and then fell forward, coming to a stop to hang over her with my hands by her sides and her arms over her head.

I noticed just now that she was clean shaven everywhere when she hadn't been yesterday.

"Oh?" I slowly caressed with my left hand her left boob, the side of her chest, the clean armpit, and up her arm. "You definitely prepared, Vicky."

Her blush deepened and she grew hotter underneath me.

"Alan~!" she whined, drawing her arms down and wrapping them around my forearm. "Just get on with it!"

"Oh~!" I teased her, moving my hands to grab her boobs. Try as she might to stop me from continuing this teasing, she was about as strong as me, and she wasn't particularly against my groping of her. Instead, she closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed upward as she bit her lip, pulled her hands back so that she was gripping the sheets above her head, and tilted her head sideways as she let herself just enjoy the sensation.

My hands - as big as they were - found themselves wanting as Victoria's boobs were just a bit too big for them. When I dug my fingers into her breasts gently, I couldn't even grip half of either.

"Your girls are big, Vicky," I hummed.

I felt her legs wrap around my waist in response.

My responded to them by pinching both of her nipples and rolling them.

Vicky moaned as I rolled her breasts around in rhythm.

"Does it feel good, Vicky?" I asked, and she hummed appreciatively.

Then I slid my right hand down to the base of her right boob, and leaned down.

"YIK!" Vicky yelped as my teeth found purchase on her areola and sucked as I grabbed the squeezed. "No, don't suck o- YIII!" Her back arched and she moaned as my tongue flickered her nipple rapidly. Her legs tightened around my waist, but thanks to the Wing Tattoo of Greater Durability on my left shoulder blade, I felt nothing more than a mild pressure.

Seeing that she enjoyed enough of that treatment, I stopped sucking and licking and completely pulled away.

When I looked up, I found her eyes roaming down to see my eyes. She glared.

"That hurt!" she whined.

I just laughed as I pulled her up. Instead of laying on the bed now, she sat on top of my lap with legs spread apart.

Her entire body stiffened when my dick pressed against her lower stomach.

"Do what you want now, Vicky. I'm not gonna stop you," I coo'ed as my left hand ran down her back and my right hand stayed at her waist.

She stared into my eyes before arching her back forward and staring down. She gulped as she reached down with her hands and touched me.

I chose that moment to flex my dick a little, and she squeaked, pulling her hand back sharply.

"What's the matter, Vicky? Wasn't this thing inside you just earlier this week?" I asked playfully.

She glared at me before staring back down. She reached down and firmly gripped me, lifted herself up, and pushed me to her entrance.

She slowly lowered herself again and moaned as I entered her.

It happened instantly. She slipped on my slightly sweaty thighs. "Eh?" She dropped no more than half a foot, but that was enough to impale herself completely up to the hilt with my dick. She trembled and her toes curled up. "O-Oh oh o-oh!" she began to moan.

Seeing that she was in no state of mind to move, I hastened the process by sliding my hands underneath her thigh and gripping them. Then I pulled her up, to her crescendoing moans of pleasure, and pulled her down.

Her arm arched forward and she gasped out, her mouth moving but no sound coming out, and she stared at me.

I couldn't help it. She was so sexy and beautiful. I just leaned down and kissed her.

Her arms gripped my shoulders, and I began to pull her up and down rapidly.

She whimpered as I brought her up and shuddered as I brought her down. It was a cycle showing her how much she enjoyed being with me and sharing in this experience.

She kept her eyes scrunched shut as she kissed me. Her hands crept up and wrapped around my neck and back while she pressed her boobs against my chest.

With each movement, we grinded against each other. Her boobs pressed firmly against me, her hips and thighs slid on and off my lap, her lips smooched mine, and her arms and hands kept a tight hold on me.

We sat there on my bed, loving the night away.

I came into her again and again.

She came to me again and again.

By the time we were thoroughly satisfied, it was morning and neither of us were tired.

… But it was a Saturday.

After a quick breakfast and Vicky calling her parents, we went at it again.


	4. Chapter 4

**2011.4.17**

Perhaps I should have expected it.

Vicky counted a duo patrol as a date, and thus after four hours of flying, we were back at the shop. I say four hours of flying because we only spent three hours patrolling - which resulted in us foiling the bank robbery that happened very early in the canon of Worm, so kudos to that - and then one hour flying to my shop from her house with half of her wardrobe in my Inventory.

Yes, she was moving into my shop less than a week into our relationship. Her reasoning was rather concise: we've known each other for over a decade, we fought every fight there was to fight, and we're fucking, so why not just move in?

"What?" she asked me with a pout as we finished our patrol around the Docks South and the Boardwalk from the air. "It's fun punching Nazis!"

I looked at her skeptically. "I don't know. The last time I had to fight Nazis, I was running for my life from the Teeth." We didn't run into Nazis this time, but one never knew when a random Nazi would pop out.

If only I had a pokeball.

"The Teeth that you dismantled months later with whatever it is that you can do," she dismissed my claim with a wave of her hand. "I mean, wasn't it fun just flying together? I mean, you're as strong as me, right?" she asked, flexing her arm. She didn't have an athletic build to her body, probably because her power did all of the physical work since she triggered, so her flexing did little.

I just found her attempt cute.

Ignoring her cries of indignity, I pulled her close to me and rubbed my face against the top of her head. "You're too cute," I said absentmindedly with my arms around her arms.

"Nuh uh, don't think about dragging me to bed again!" she pushed away with a huff.

I just laughed. "But you enjoy it so much~!"

She glared at me despite the pink dusting her cheeks, but the way she was floating instead of walking was a point of pride for me. She huffed as I prepared to remove my armor.

I forged and shaped this armor set to look like a medieval knight's armor, yet I added flairs that no sane knight would have allowed on theirs. For one, instead of the classical closed helmet I used a Corinthian helmet (Greek hoplite) with red galea (plume). Rather than plate armor, I wore chainmail as it gave me a greater range of mobility. I also doubted that most would penetrate my chainmail outside of select few like Armsmaster, Purity, and Labyrinth.

Vicky whistled as she pulled out her phone from a slot built into the cape clasp on her left shoulder, and began to type away.

When I wore this outfit, it felt like I was more or less replacing Gallant as the "knight" to Glory Girl.

Speaking of whom, I heard that Dean wasn't in the Ward for some reason. Last time Vicky talked about the Wards, it was just Clockblocker, Vista, Shadow Stalker, Kid Win, and Aegis.

'I wonder what happened…' I thought for a second before shrugging and looking at Vicky.

Dressed in her pristine white costume with her cape, skirt, and tiara, she looked beautiful. I wasn't just thinking this either, I had statistical data from the internet to prove that Vicky was considered one of the cutest underage heroes in all of New England.

Of course, they used the word "cute" instead of "sexy" because when most of those surveys were sent out, Vicky was yet eighteen.

Now, she was.

And she was mine.

I hummed as I pulled up my Inventory and used the outfit interface built into the Inventory to exchange my armor out for casual white t-shirt and a pair of red shorts. Hey, look, I'm red, blue, and white!

It was also at this moment that I had an epiphany as I watched Vicky type away at something furiously.

'… I never fucked her in her cape outfit.'

I closed the Inventory window and stared at her as she continued to type.

Wasn't this the perfect chance?

I knew that Vicky, despite her indignation at being carried off to bed, really liked having sex with me. She never had sex before (so she claimed and I believed), and the intensity and the duration of sex I put her through was … mindboggling. In fact, it shouldn't have been humanly possible and wouldn't have happened if not for the rings of endurances and her own parahuman power giving her strength to continue even when her own body was failing from exhaustion.

At the same time, I came to love Vicky not because of her body but because I loved her as she was. Because of my contract with her which was still in effect even if useless at this point because Vicky decided to live with me now, I was the one who she spent the most time with outside of her family and relatives.

A decade of Saturdays with an average of five hours was over two thousand hours. I knew everything there was to know about her, and I shared about myself far more with her than anyone else in the entire world, including my old life.

I mean, she may not know it even now, but some of the gifts I have given her over the years were national treasures because of what they could do.

For example, that tiara?

I made it.

I burned through millions of dollars buying materials, combining them to get higher materials, combining higher materials for the finest materials, and then forged them into a single accessory. After that, I put a spell on it that made Vicky think that she wanted to wear the tiara when it appeared on her fifteenth birthday, mere days after her Trigger Event.

Raw material cost alone, Vicky's tiara was worth six million dollars.

Its effects were varied but the most important was that if Vicky bit more than she could chew and could not afford to leave the area, then I would force-teleport in. In essence, it was a SOS device. Oh, it did more than just that. It possessed a shield not unlike Vicky's own, serving as another layer of defense for her. It prevented Master effects from taking hold, which included Master effects she created from leaking out.

Altogether, I sold a similar item without the SOS function for one billion dollars.

I didn't let her know because it really wasn't a big deal for me.

Anyway, I digress.

I crossed my fingers, and a clone poofed into existence.

Vicky looked up, curious as to why I created a clone in the bedroom.

"Alan?" she asked warily.

The clone sat down on the bed next to her and kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed the clone back. The clone picked up her tiara from the top of her head and placed it aside on the nightstand.

I moved forward to the edge of the bed where her legs were, and pushed them apart. I slid my hand from her knees and then into her crotch. Vicky moaned into the clone's mouth as my fingers rubbed her clitorus. Her hips began to buck as I began to hasten.

Then I stopped just as the clone stopped kissing her. The clone and I picked her up, moved closer to the center of the bed, and laid her down.

"How down are you for a three some me, you, and me?" I asked her as I put finger back down to her clit and vibrated.

She moaned and just grabbed onto my clones arms, whose hands were still massaging her boobs.

The clone and I just smiled. The clone eventually helped her upper body up and laid her back against its chest. It pulled a hand back to pull her chin up and left towards it, and kissed her again. Once her lips were securely kissing him back, his hand went back to groping and pinching her boob.

Meanwhile, I pulled her legs apart and pulled her white skirt up, exposing the skintight suit that was part of her uniform and which covered all of her crotch, hips, and a bit of her upper thigh.

I stripped myself and cut a hole in her suit, eliciting a miffed and muffled yell from her. Then I slid into her wet folds, changing the yell into moans and whimpers.

Instead of pounding into her as I had in our previous coupling, I moved slowly. I let her enjoy the full sensation as I rubbed her clit at the same time.

My clone continued to kiss her and massage her boobs while I pleasured her. Her hands and feet squirmed, clenching and unclenching. Her eyes opened but they were hazy.

When the kiss broke,Vicky whimpered out moans.

The clone pushed her forward, and soon, Vicky was pushed up against me, grinding her still cape costume covered breast into my chest. Her boobs spilled out sideways but her costume was certainly being stretched more than it was designed for.

The clone kissed her neck as I kissed her lips, and I felt Vicky tense.

Then she screamed as she broke off the kiss, and I saw what the clone did; he slid into her asshole. The clone pushed its chest against Vicky's back, and she was now stuck between two of me.

She hiccuped and moaned as we pulled her up and down on our dicks. Her eyes spilled out tears and her lips couldn't contain her ecstasy.

"A-Alan!" she whimpered as I filled her pussy completely with my dick and the clone plugged her asshole in the same stroke. I felt the clone's dick through Vicky's pussy and I flex my dick multiple times. Vicky gasped in stutteringly, definitely enjoying the sensation of having two dicks inside of her. It was just her luck that it was both me.

(not gonna let anyone else touch her)

The clone and I began to pick up speed, and Vicky gasped and moaned as her body grinded against two of me.

"No fair-!" she squeaked out before cutting herself off with shuddering moan as she climaxed. We kept on pumping her, and soon, we came too, and the clone poofed with its climax, sending that particular rush into my mind. My body lurched as I climaxed again from the feeling, and soon, I plugged up Vicky's pussy and came into her twice.

Vicky shuddered with her hands gripping my arms in a death grip.

"T-That just wasn't fair," she pouted weakly even as her eyes blinked lazily from sleepiness and coming down from sexual high. "You're … always doing the … dominating."

I just chuckled as I laid us down and pulled the bedsheets over us. "Don't worry. You'll get plenty of chances to ride me however you want."

"... Promise?"

"Promise."

"Hmm," she hummed as she cuddled up to me and dozed off.

Fucking Victoria in her Glory Girl outfit: success.

I too dozed off.

… I feel like I forgot something very important.


	5. Chapter 5

**Victoria Dallon**

He was insatiable, but she obliged him because she loved him and sex.

Vicky stared down at Alan while she bounced up and down on his dick. She gasped in exertion and pleasure while she kept her hands on Alan's chest to keep herself stable. Her sweat flew away each time her ass slapped down onto his lap, and she couldn't help but grin lustily, something she tried before but never quite got it down until she made love to Alan.

"You are so sexy, Vicky," he growled possessively under her. His hands gripped either side of her lower waist, seemingly cupping both the upper region of her ass and her waist at the same time.

"Don't … say that … when I'm … doing this!" she grunted out before each of her bounces.

Alan just grinned and slid his hand up from her hips to her side and then to her boob. He groped her. "What if I say I like how big your girls are?" he asked.

Her blush shouldn't be getting hotter and brighter, damn it!

"Ass... hole!" she hissed as she picked up her pace.

"Oh yes~" Alan moaned under her, and she grinned victoriously.

She slammed down on him again and again, constantly lubricating his thick and long prick with her juices. She pushed herself down on top of him as she continued to rock her hips. Her breath hitched when his dick grew bigger inside of her. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lips as she concentrated on hastily pumping herself.

"Cumming…!" she moaned before finally slapping down and shuddering as she climaxed.

Alan gripped her hips and rocked himself a bit before he too slammed up to her and filled her up with his hot semen.

She shuddered as she felt his semen squirt into her, filling her up in hot, sticky semen. Unable to hold herself up and just wanting to let herself drown in ecstasy, Vicky let herself drop onto his chest, and she moaned in the high.

"Love you," she mumbled out as she drifted in and out of her slowly ebbing climactic high.

Alan chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling their bed sheet over them as he did so. "Love you, too."

He really liked to laugh. She liked that about him a lot. Back at home, she was always the loud one and the smiling one because … no one else would. Amy would smile and laugh but it was a dark humor that always caught her fancy. Mom didn't laugh much. Dad … he wasn't capable of laughing right now most of the time.

When she was with Alan, she felt free. She didn't have to laugh just to be the one to keep the house from sinking into its depression. She didn't have to be upbeat just for the sake of being upbeat because she was tired of being surrounding by dreary people.

'I mean, I love them all,' she thought about her family as she enjoyed being on top of Alan and with him inside of her. 'But it's too much.'

She smiled softly as she felt his chest rise up as he breathed in and fall as he breathed out.

"What has you upset today?" he asked as he caressed her hair.

"Nothing," she replied instantly.

"Come on, Vicky," he said, a little exasperation in his tone. "Give me more credit than that."

"... Fine. I had a fight with Amy."

It was part of the reason why she came to their shop right after school and jumped Alan, cashing in on his promise of allowing her to be the one in control. She had really needed it.

"Why?" he asked. "Was it serious?"

"Kind of. She doesn't like you."

When she found out that Amy really didn't like Alan… it hurt a little. She couldn't explain it fully but it hurt.

"I'm not exactly a hero, maybe that's why?" he queried. She looked up at him and frowned when she saw that face. "What?"

"You have _that _face."

"What face?

"_That _face. You have it right now."

"... What is _that _face?"

"The 'I know something you don't' face."

He snorted. "I have a face like that?"

"Your smile's a little too vicious when you have that face."

He snorted, wiping that smirk off his face. Good. She had to keep him grounded, because he was too wild otherwise. She blinked when he suddenly grinned maliciously. Before she could ask what was so funny, he moved.

She screamed in surprise when he flipped her around, pinning her face to the bed. Her hair spread disarrayed, and she gasped when she felt Alan slipping into her folds again. "W-wait, I'm still too rAWWWW!" she screamed towards the end when he slammed deep into her, stretching her already worn vagina even more than before. "O-Oh, oh-o-oh!" she moaned as he began to pound into her from behind.

She screamed in ecstasy when he slapped both of her ass cheeks.

Not too long after that, she lost her ability to moan properly and found herself gasping and whimpering after climaxing again.

Her mind broke from experiencing orgasm on top of having her vagina ravaged. She moaned and moaned, unable to form words or even thoughts, panting like an animal as Alan pounded into her.

Then he gripped her hair and pulled her back. She whimpered in pain but it also _felt good_. She should have thought about how bad this should be for her hair or how weird this was, but all she felt was the ecstasy of her third orgasm.

Vicky heard her own embarassing panting and animalistic moans as Alan brought her up, holding her close and kissing her neck. His lips broke from her neck and climbed up to her ears.

"Who's going to get pregnant with my baby, Vicky?" he whispered huskily. "Who's going to enjoy being pregnant? Who's going to be a sexy momma?" he cooed into her ear.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream of orgasmic pleasure as she climaxed for the fourth time. Her entire body twitched repeatedly before falling limp in his arms. She absentmindedly felt their cum dribbling down her inner thigh, but most of her mind was on just how … mindnumbingly awesome that sex was.

"Y-You're not supposed t-to be putting a b-baby in m-me…" she stuttered out, almost like a whisper. "C-can't anyway…" But the thought of being pregnant filled her with … just a fluffy happiness. God, she had to get Amy to get her ovaries to start working again…

"I still want to," he growled while continuing to hug her and keeping his dick inside of her. It was still hard. How was he still hard? "You're mine, and I want everyone to see it."

Her blushing face felt hotter. "We're… not married … yet, dummy," she gasped out.

Suddenly, he leaned backward and he let go of her once she was leaning on his body for support. Then his arms slid around his back and pulled out … a pink potion? With his nail, he popped the cork off and placed the mouth of the glass potion to her lips. Trusting that he wasn't feeding her anything weird, she opened her mouth, and he tilted the content in.

She gulped the potion's content down in one go. 'Cherry,' she thought of the taste. "What was that?"

"Stamina potion with a little bit of surprise~," he whispered expectantly while he tossed the glass bottle to the side and slid his arms underneath her thigh, pulling her legs apart to expose her defenseless vagina. Feeling unsteady, she pulled her arms up - definitely feeling the effects of that stamina potion - over her head and then around his neck.

No sooner than when he finished his words, something began to happen. Vicky shivered as she felt everything about the world start to intensify before-.

"ALAN!" she orgasmed abruptly before mewling and gasping in shock and renewed post-orgasmic high. "W-What was t-that?" she slurred out.

"The little surprise," he spoke from behind her cheekily. "It's a sense intensification potion. Useful for some of the things I do, but in this case, feeling how ridiculously good sex can feel."

He pulled his dick out a little while his arms bent up, pulling her legs apart even further.

She climaxed again just from that little movement. Vicky gasped as her vision filled up with white spots from how stunning it was.

"A-Alan," she whimpered out in ecstasy and even a little bit of fear.

"I got you, Vicky. Just … enjoy this."

They rutted away the night, and Vicky felt like nothing would be the same after that.

-VB-

When she woke up the next day, she found herself clean on a clean bed. She wondered how she got here, and then her face lit up in red as she remembered the … senselessly pleasurable night.

"Hey, love." Her head whipped to the left, where Alan laid on his side with an arm and a hand out keeping his head up.

Instinctively, she lashed out with a fist and decked him right in the face.

"Y-Y-You-!" she stammered while watching him fly off and hit the other side of their bedroom with a thunk. Words failed her after that.

He got up as if he hadn't just been punched by her at full power. "Ah hahaha…!" he laughed it off casually. The red fist mark right over his nose and cheeks, however, made her feel better. "I thought you enjoyed it!"

She shook her fist at him while pulling up the sheets to cover herself. He ignored her threat and crawled onto the bed, pushing his face forward and catching her lips in a kiss.

Her body went limp against her command.

He broke the kiss not too longer after.

"Morning, sweetheart," he said.

"Morning," she replied grouchily. "What day is it today?"

"Monday."

She froze before shakily turning to Alan. "W-What time?"

"I called ahead. We did fall asleep at 6 am, after all."

She paled.

"Mother-in-law was not amused, especially about how you were screaming about wanting my ba-."

"ALAN!"

He laughed even as she felt pillows at him.


End file.
